rise_of_the_guardians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Trixie O. Treat
'This character belongs to TheCanadianCat18. Do NOT use her nor edit this page without my permission. ' Meet Trixie O. Treat (mortal name Trixie Buchvarov), Keeper of Halloween, Spirit of Tricks and Treats, and Guardian of Mischief! Armed with her handy pumpkin bombs, Trixie is notorious for playing pranks on other spirits (especially on Halloween). Due to her reputation for being associated with darkness, most Spirits don't speak too kindly of her, and Trixie usually avoids them anyway- who needs a bunch of losers who can't handle a little mischief, anyways? Trixie is about 500 years old, though appears 13 (soon to be 14). Physical Appearance Trixie curly chocolate brown hair is waist-length and and thick, and always loose. Her skin is pale, about as pale as Jack's skin, and she has a few freckles. Trixie's eyes are a bright amber that glow in the dark, and are filled with hope and bravery and mischief, and seem to have flames in them. She is tall and slender, with a mischievous grin and callused hands. Nowadays, Trixie can be seen in muddy denim jeans, brown boots, a black t-shirt with a picture of a jack-o-lantern pumpkin on it, two bracelets with fake skull beads on them, skeleton gloves, and a brown leather jacket. However, on Halloween, Trixie has the ability to change her outfit into any Halloween costume- on other days she is not able to do this as easily nor often. As a human, Trixie looked just about the same, though her eyes were a mischievous brown, and her skin was slightly more tan. She presumably wore a Bulgarian folk dress, most likely in orange and black (her favorite and trademark colors). Personality Mischievous and tricky, it is well-known that Trixie is an avid prankster. She is brave and bold, and not afraid to speak her mind. Trixie is rather sarcastic, and often jokes around- however, deep down she is regretful and lonely, and hates being judged- this side of her is rarely shown, many spirits often see her as her more confident and mischievous self. She is adventurous and curious, sometimes to the point of being annoying (which most people think she does on purpose, while they forget that Trixie is still a child deep down). Trixie is always very stubborn and determined, and always finishes what she starts- it is shown that she is very dedicated to her job, even to the point of being a bit paranoid. She has a fiery temper that is easily unleashed, and you don't want to be her target when it is. Trixie can be rather rude and immature at times. However, she is capable of being very serious, usually while doing things she enjoys- for example, she is a very hard worker when it comes to her holiday, a fact that she is very proud of. Trixie seems to like most things to do with Halloween, including pumpkin juice (What? It's good! She defends while sipping a glass of the mentioned drink.), pumpkin pie, the night (she finds it peaceful and it's nice to think- plus, it's easily to play pranks on people in the dark!), fire (Trixie always had a fascination with fire, even as a human- not a serious one, she just was never scared of it, and would spend hours staring in the fireplace.), CANDY (Trixie has a strong love for candy, and is able to conjure it up whenever- her personal favorite is candy corn, and she also likes chocolate bars.), scary movies and stories (Trixie has a vast knowledge of basically all scary movies and stories, and enjoys telling them, which she is rather good at, using her powers to enhance the story.), Autumn (Trixie finds summer too hot and boring, winter too cold, spring too girly, while Autumn is just right- she absolutely loves the colorful leaves, plus Halloween is in Autumn!), and Halloween (Obviously... Trixie is passionate about her holiday, to say the least). She dislikes the water, when North says Christmas is better than Halloween, when Bunny says Easter is better than Halloween, when Jack makes it snow or very cold on Halloween, when people think Pitch controls Halloween, when Tooth thinks that because she eats alot of candy her teeth are in bad shape, and when Tooth insisting on checking Trixie's teeth. Biography Trixie O. Treat (known as Trixie Buchvarov at the time) grew up with Celtic heritage, her ancestors having been Celtics who had come to Bulgaria, which is where she lived, in a small Bulgarian village. Her father (Antoni Buchvarov) had serious anger issues, his moods changing rather quickly, and he was abusive at times, though he was basically the reason the family had money and a home, so they couldn't really complain. Meanwhile, her mother (Nikolina Buchvarov) was kind and caring, though a bit too blunt, and kind of tricky. Trixie was most like her mother, though she inherited her father's anger issues and brown hair. Trixie's mother made up Trixie's name, wanting it to be unique, though her father hates it. Her little brother, Alexsandr Buchvarov, was mischievous and funny, and also outgoing and brave. Trixie was an avid prankster in her village, often scaring and playing tricks on others for fun. She didn't have that many (faithful) friends, though she pretended that it didn't bother her. Anyways, Trixie had grown up in the worst time during Bulgaria- the 1500's. During that century, Bulgaria was invaded from and became part of the Ottoman Empire, and that Turkish yoke lasted till 1878. This is the darkest part of Bulgarian History, and this is the thing that made most of Eastern Europe what it is now, less developed etc. Before that, the Bulgarian Kingdom was the most powerful in all of Europe having borders on three seas, but the Ottoman Empire ruined everything. During those times there is little known about life in Bulgaria. The Turks were burning villages, raping, killing and eslaved every Bulgarian. They took little kids from their mothers, and brainwashed them in their army, and after years many of these children, went on to kill their families. Turks burned churches, and decapitated everyone who didn't want to become muslim. So, not exactly the best time for Trixie to have been alive, eh? Or anyone, really. One fateful night, Trixie's family were beaten and bruised. Her mother was dying, and her father was like a volcano, ready to blow up at any minute. Trixie's little brother, Alexsandr, had been attacked and killed by a Turk when he was left alone, and Trixie had been raped by another Turkish man. Their house had been burnt down (they were currently residing in an old abandoned building that was ready to collapse at any moment), and all their friends had been killed. Trixie was tired and just about ready to die, though she managed to stay conscious, and told jokes to her family to lighten up the mood, which to be honest didn't really work. Suddenly, the weary family were attacked by a group of Turks armed with weapons. Trixie told her father to take their mother and run to safety, which he managed to do, while Trixie started running in the opposite direction, leading the Turk through the forest. Just as the Turk was about to catch her, Trixie managed to trick him (and stole his dagger in the process), and ran back to the abandoned house to hide. Unfortunately, the Turk wasn't stupid, and soon he found his way back at the house, chasing Trixie with his extra sword in hand. Suddenly, the Turkish man noticed the house's bad condition, and, instead of killing Trixie, lit the house on fire. He stood back and watched as the house caught on fire, and, soon enough, start falling apart. Trixie had no way of escaping, and instead stood helplessly as the area surrounding her was set to flames. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise from above. She looked up, just as a flaming chunk of the roof fell on her, crushing and killing her instantly. Trixie had no time to jump to the side, no time to dodge it, only time to yell out her catchphrase, Trick or Treat! Before everything went black. The Turk soon left, sure that the girl was dead. He didn't bother going after her family, for he knew that the mother had died just minutes before, and the father had also killed. They were all dead. Trixie then woke up on the ground, the moon shining on her. Your name is Trixie O. Treat, He told her. You are the Spirit of Halloween. And that was all he ever told her. Trixie got up, and found herself in an orange and black Bulgarian folk dress, though the outfit was new to her. Curious, she walked over to a puddle, and, to her surprise, saw that her eyes were a bright and fiery amber. Who am I? She thought to herself. Who... who was I? Who am I? She looked up to the Moon, wondering if he was going to say anything else, though he stayed silent. Great, the Halloween Spirit grumbled. She started walking around, before a Turkish man ran by, bloodstained knife in hand. Oh, excuse me, sir, she started. But where the heck am... She faltered as the man ran right through her. I... She whispered, realizing that nobody could see, hear, or touch her. What's going on? Suddenly, more and more people started walking through her, as if she didn't even exist. Trixie quickly fled into the forest, nearly tripping over the ground, trying to figure out who she was and where she was and what was going on and why nobody could see or hear her and if she even was really real... Suddenly, she tripped over what appeared to be a stick, and tumbled to the ground. She groaned before getting up, and peering at the stick, which actually wasn't a stick, it was a staff with a glowing lantern hanging from it. Curious, she grabbed onto it, and while pointing it at a tree, and, much to her surprise, managed to set the tree on fire. She soon discovered her powers, and, later on, stumbled into Halloweentown, or home, as she calls it. At one point, Trixie heard of a woman called Toothiana who's teeth held the memories of all human children. Excited, Trixie sneaked into the Tooth Palace as a shadow, and took her teeth. Trixie was horrified by her past, and to this day it still haunts her. Powers, Weapons, and Abilities Trixie is always seen carrying around her staff, a brown staff much like Jack's, though it has a miniature lit Jack-O-Lantern hanging from the end. This is the source of most of her power, and she is able to shoot fire and shadow blasts though it- it also allows her to teleport home, all she has to do is hold it up and shout Trick or Treat!. Unfortunately, there is a trick- the fire in the lantern is magic fire; whenever Trixie takes a hit to her ego or loses confident or a believer, the fire dims. When the fire goes out, Trixie goes into a coma, and it is unknown how one would revive her. Is also able to turn regular pumpkins into Jack-O-Lanterns, though only on Halloween. Trixie is also armed with what she calls pumpkin bombs, miniature pumpkins that explode once she hits her target. Finally, Trixie has her dagger (that she stole from the Turkish man back when she was a human) strapped to her hip. Trixie is fairly athletic, more so than mortals, and fairly strong. She is a pretty good fighter, relying on a combination of her powers, strength, and trickery. Trivia *Trixie is Bulgarian, though her accent has faded over the years. *Trixie lives in Halloweentown, a magical town for creatures of all types, where she is the mayor. *Trixie prepares for Halloween in the Halloween Factory, a giant factory up on the hill in Halloweentown. There are three parts of the factory for each part of Halloween: candy, costumes, and Jack-O-Lanterns. *Trixie, after finding out that it annoys him, often refers to Bunny as Kangaroo, like Jack. *Trixie has hinted that she is not the only Halloween spirit, just the main one. *Trixie is able to understand Sandy more so than the other Guardians after a while. *It is shown that Trixie looks up to the Guardians; North and Bunny as sort of father figures (North more so than Bunny, though she does grow close to him after a while), Sandy as an uncle, Tooth as the incredibly perky older sister, and Jack as the cool older brother. However, she never shows it, instead preferring to spy on them and prank them. *Trixie is often mistakenly associated with Pitch, though he does not have anything to do with Halloween- she's only met him once, and even then they're barely aquaintances. *Trixie has many pets, including a giant bat she rides like a horse called Fang, a black cat called Jinx, etc. *Her newest pet is a reindeer called Alexsandr (named after her deceased brother); Alexsandr was one of North's reindeer, though he was never used due to him being quite wild and dangerous, usually being kept in the stables. Trixie had challenged North- they made a bet that if Trixie could tame North's most dangerous reindeer, Trixie would be allowed in the North Pole anytime, all the time. After a month of hard work, Trixie managed to do it, proving that she is a very hard worker. Much to her surprise, North decided to let her keep and name him- Trixie named him Alexsandr, after her late brother. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Childrens' Heros